This invention relates to the quantitative analysis of a component in a biological fluid.
Determination of percent composition of components in a complex biological fluid typically involves techniques for segregating a desired component from the sample, e.g., by column separation, or for altering sample optical density, e.g., by serial dilution or by use of a transparent spacer, and is typically performed by highly skilled laboratory technicians using elaborate laboratory equipment.
One example of the latter procedure is the glycohemoglobin test for blood glucose relied upon by physicians in the treatment of diabetes. Generally, percent glycohemoglobin is determined by comparing the optical density of a diluted blood sample containing a full complement of hemoglobin, with that of a sample containing only hemoglobin in its glycosylated form. Because the total hemoglobin solution is usually at a concentration 5 to 18 times that of the glycohemoglobin solution, the more concentrated solution must be diluted more than the latter to be read with similar accuracy on the same reading device. An application of this method is discussed by Reiter in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,820.